


Fallen Angel You Are Loved

by SerdaiglePower



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerdaiglePower/pseuds/SerdaiglePower
Summary: Des années que Pazuzu la tourmentait elle et sa famille. Regan est fatiguée. Il est temps qu'il paye.





	Fallen Angel You Are Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour camarades !
> 
> Je vous retrouve à nouveau sur le fandom de la série The Exorcist pour un texte que je voulais publier depuis un moment mais que je n'arrivais pas à mettre en forme. Il s'agit de la scène où Regan se libère enfin de Pazuzu, le démon qui la possède. Cette scène m'a fichu de ses frissons la première fois que je l'ai vu. C'est un texte assez court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer: L'Exorciste appartient à William Peter Blatty et la série à Jeremy Slater et à William Friedkin pour le film.

« Tu me veux ? Alors viens me chercher ! »

Regan se tenait sur le pas de la porte, fixant le démon d'un air déterminé. Fini. S'en était fini de ces années de terreur, de mensonges et de menaces. Elle était fatiguée de devoir lutter chaque jour, de voir sa famille se déchirer en petits morceaux à cause de lui et ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Pazuzu s'arrêta, surpris. Elle était là, sans peur, forte. Puis il éclata de rire. Elle mentait. Elle lui mentait et se mentait à elle même. Elle était trop faible et effrayée pour lutter, pour le vaincre. Dans quelques instants elle serait à lui et entièrement à lui pour l'éternité.

_Notre père qui êtes aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne,_

Elle entendait les prières du père Tomas mêlées à celle de ses filles et de son mari. Ils luttaient eux aussi, tous ensemble, pour elle. Elle ne devait pas les abandonner. Le démon s'approcha d'elle, un sourire sadique imprimé sur son visage carbonisé, prêt à la prendre. Elle l'attrapa par le col de la cravate qu'il portait sous cette apparence humaine qu'il avait choisie et leva son autre bras pour lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire. Elle se défendait sa petite Rags, mais face à lui, elle n'arriverais à rien, rien du tout. Il gagnerait.

_Que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel_

Les coups pleuvaient mais ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Elle l'entendait rappliquer contre les prières du père Tomas et elle sentit toute la force et la volonté qu'il y mettait pour la sauver. Et tandis que ses poings s'abattaient sur le démon moqueur, elle songeait à tout le mal qui lui avait fait alors qu'elle était si petite, si fragile, aux deux prêtres morts en tentant de la sauver, à sa mère qu'il avait tué, à Henry qui avait été blessé par sa faute à lui, à Kat qui avait faillit mourir et à Casey, sa pauvre Casey qu'il avait utilisé comme moyen de chantage, comme moyen de la faire souffrir encore plus. Et tous les autres morts…

Elle s'en était tellement voulu, s'était sentie tellement coupable avant de réaliser qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle était juste une victime. Et il allait payer. Elle le repoussa violemment contre une des étagères de la chambre et elle vit avec satisfaction une lueur de peur dans les yeux de son tortionnaire.

Il se sentit faiblir d'un seul coup. Les prières semblaient faire leur effet sur Rags. Elle reprenait des forces. Il n'arrivait pas à se défendre. Il avait peur.

_Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour, pardonne nous nos offenses._

Il allait payer pour toutes ces morts, ses orphelins et ses veuves, il allait payer pour le sang et les larmes versées, il allait payer pour tout. Elle se sentait invincible. Les coups pleuvaient sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter ni se fatiguer. Envolée la petite Reagan effrayée. Elle sentit avec satisfaction des os et des dents craquer sous ses poings. Elle prenait sa revanche sur toutes ses années et toute la rage contenue en elle sortait pour enfin se débarrasser du démon une bonne fois pour toute.

Il sentait qu'elle lui échappait. Non, non, non ! Il ne fallait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle, il avait désespéramment besoin d'elle, toutes ses années sans pouvoir la voir, la sentir, la toucher et la tourmenter, ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner.

_Comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous on offensé et ne nous soumet pas à la tentation_

Quand enfin elle sentit que s'en était terminé elle se leva et le laissa choir sur le sol et se dirigea vers la sortie, vers sa famille. Elle était libre, en paix. Plus jamais il ne viendrais lui faire du mal, lui ni aucun autre démon. Qu'ils restent en Enfer, elle était enfin libre d'être elle-même et de pouvoir vivre sans mentir à sa famille. Elle avait envie de retrouver Henry et ses filles, de les rassurer, de leur dire qu'elle les aimait, peu importe qui elles aimaient, qu'elles n'étaient pas sales et que tout ça n'avait été qu'un long cauchemar, un cauchemar dont ils sortaient tous vainqueurs. Et elle voulait voir le père Tomas et le père Marcus pour les remercier, pour Casey et pour elle.

Derrière elle Pazuzu pleurait, suppliait, misérable mais elle restait sourde à ses supplications, il ne méritait même pas qu'elle lui réponde.

Elle franchit la porte malgré les tentatives du démon pour la retenir. Elle referma la porte.

C'était terminé.

_Et ne nous soumet pas à la tentation, mais délivre nous du mal. Amen._

Elle avait gagné.

« Ne me laisse pas Rags… reste ! Rags ! RAAAAAGS ! »

Il hurlait de désespoir tandis que sa Rags le quittait. Il la retint par la cheville, en vain. Elle referma la porte sans un regard pour lui. C'était finit, il avait perdu. Il se retrouvait seul.


End file.
